Daring Cullen's
by blackandred17
Summary: Bella and Edward are in their meadow together before returning to the Cullen's house where Alice and Emmett are feeling a little playful. Twilight oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All things belong to Stephenie Meyer in all her might. D**

**Here it is then my Twilight oneshot that I wrote out of boredom. This was just a small experiment I made trying out an Edward and Bella situation. Well then hope you'll enjoy! D**

I saw his face flicker in the woods as I stood there alone in the meadow. My breath quickened along with my hands insecure trembles. I couldn't quite keep up with the fast shadow moving at a stunning speed in the darkness of the trees. I didn't know how to move at the moment but I let signals out, screaming to move the tiniest part forward. I would never have thought it would be this hard for my brain to send out these signals. I knew I didn't cope all that well under pressure but this was just childish. Not able to move the merest bit.

Then out of nowhere he jumped me, hurtle me to the hard ground, yet not letting me touch the soil itself. A small growl could be heard at my ear as the air in my lungs escaped in the matter of a second.

"What have I told you about running around on your own Bella?"

His topaz eyes caught mine as he had moved away from my ear, now letting his whole, perfect, marble skinned face show.

I let a sigh of relief out as I saw who it was that had been watching me in the woods this whole time. My heart on the other hand would not slow down, it kept beating in an irregular pace, showing him exactly how terrified I had been a moment ago.

"Edward," I let out in a squeaky voice. "You shouldn't startle me like that. I don't know how much longer my heart will be able to take this." I said still not able to fully comprehend that I was safe. With him I would always be safe!

He let out a small giggle.

"You still don't get it do you? Never being careful enough, I could just as well have been a newborn or another thirsty creature and then you would be dead by now. Damn Bella when will you get it?" He shook his head in wonder, still holding me a centimetre above the ground, not allowing me to touch the freshly green grass.

His eyes could burn a whole trough that skull of mine if he just wanted it to. He looked me deeply in the eyes, dazzling me, before slowly leaning in for a soft kiss. My lips felt as if they caught fire as his lips melted in to one with mine. They were as cold as ice as they moved against mine and he drew away all too soon, as always. I tried to take a deep breath before answering with a faint smile.

"Lucky me that you were here then!"

He let a small chuckle escape his lips before gently letting me down on the ground. However he repositioned himself so we were now sitting up facing each other.

"So how was the hunting trip?" I asked while taking his hand in mine and started stroking my fingers gently on his palm.

"Hehe, it was just fine, but I missed you."

"Is there a time when you don't miss me?" I asked him.

"No..." he looked up wondering, almost searching the woods. "I don't think so!" A warm smile broke out on both of our lips.

After sitting in our meadow, talking and cuddling for a few hours it had started to turn dark outside. The sun had just set, leaving a light purple cover on the skyline. The air had also started to get chilly and since I was the only human here that could feel these temperature changes I suggested that we should start getting back to the house.

"Of course, we'll leave right away." Edward uttered as he swiftly swung me up on his back, moving faster than anything else in the forest. We reached his house just a couple of minutes later and went inside in the warm and cosy Cullen house.

Inside we found Emmett, Alice and Esme in the living room. The others had taken a quick hunting trip up in a newly found area.

"Hi Bella, really sorry I had to call Edward, but you really shouldn't run alone in the woods all by yourself." Alice was now in front of me tilting her head a little to her right with a broad smile on her lips.

"It's okay, I don't mind at all." I said as I looked up and met Edwards gaze. I would never be angry with Alice as long as all she made was giving me more time with Edward.

When I wasn't looking, I would actually not have seen it even if I tried, Emmett came from behind me sweeping me up and over his shoulder before running out of the warm home.

"What are you doing Emmett? Please put me down." I screamed as I was in his arms, terrified from what had just happened. All I could hear from him however was a load chuckle as he continued running through the forest. I could hear a load growl as Edward ran behind us.

"This will be great. You two are always so scared of trying new games, but now Alice and I finally get some fun around here." He glanced down at me for an instant before looking back up again. "Alice just delayed him a bit but he will soon be here, you don't have to worry Bella. We won't let you get hurt." As I heard these sentences I looked down at my lap in horror. What kind of game was it they were playing this time? Before I could react further I was flying, alone, in midair. And not just at any usual place, oh no, I was flying –more of falling- down a cliff-like mountain. I opened my mouth trying to scream but nothing would come out. Dear god I hope something would catch me before I slammed into the ground. And then before I could do anything else I crashed into a pair of stone-arms. I looked up and found those topaz coloured eyes I loved.

"Are you okay?" He asked me between gritted teeth.

"Yeah I think so." I said closing my eyes. I couldn't bear to open them right now because of the nausea running throughout my body. I felt how the body at my side started to tremble as a load growl once again broke out from it. The last thing I heard before fainting was Edward's loud voice.

"Emmett you and Alice are as good as dead when I get to you!"

And then everything went black.

**Yeah that was it. Hope you enjoyed and if you feel like correcting my grammar or anything else language wise then please do. Please review as well xD**

**Have a nice day**

**-Matilda-**


End file.
